1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scalp massager for promoting growth of hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that premature alopecia and thin hair are generally attributable to undernourishment of hair matrix cells and hair roots and various proposals and attempts have been made to prevent or treat premature alopecia and thin hair. Such proposals and attempts are generally sorted into two types: namely, chemical methods which rely upon nourishment of the hair matrix cells and hair roots, and physical methods which are intended for increasing the blood stream under the scalp by suitably stimulating the scalp.
Physical stimulation is typically effected by means of a hair brush. It is possible to enhance the blood stream by lightly tapping or patting the scalp by the ends of the bristles of the brush. This method, however, involves a risk in that the scalp tends to be damaged particularly when the bristles of the brush are too rigid or too thin. On the contrary, too soft or flexible bristles cannot provide sufficient stimulating effect. Thus, the rigidity of the brush bristles have to be determined within an extremely limited range, which makes the production of the brushes very difficult. Furthermore, the bristles of the brush tend to lose their resiliency in a short period of time, with the result that the brush becomes unusable shortly. It is to be pointed out also that the stimulation of the scalp requires an exquisite control of the tapping force.
Under these circumstances, the present invention aims at providing a physical scalp stimulating means which can overcome the above-described problems of the prior art.